Happily Everafter
by Sweet Nightangel
Summary: Por mais que Ginny considerasse a cerimônia de casamento desnecessária, não podia negar que estava feliz.


**Everafter**

_A dream I won't wake from_

_A story that will never end_

_The ground your feet walk on_

_Let me be there, let me be there_

_**(For My Love -Bethany Dillon)**_

Um vestido branco excessivamente rodado, o cabelo arrumado, sua mãe tensa correndo por todos os lados e tentando pôr alguma ordem ao eterno caos da casa dos Weasleys.

Ginny sempre achou aquilo desnecessário.

Era de natureza prática: estava morando com Harry havia dois anos, e não via exatamente motivos para fazer um casamento como aquele quando na verdade, já se sentia casada. Quando o moreno lhe deu a aliança de noivado, Ginny não acreditava realmente que iriam fazer uma celebração; para ela, Harry apenas estavam oficializando que moravam junto, que eram um casal de fato, não apenas namorados que estavam começando a ajustar o relacionamento.

O estranho era que Harry insistira para que houvesse a cerimônia, mais do que seus próprios pais. Fora Harry quem ficou cobrando para que marcassem a data logo, fora Harry quem parecera mais nervoso durante os preparativos. Ginny brincou com Mione mais de uma vez que, se as coisas mantivessem o rumo em que seguiam, quem chegaria atrasado seria o moreno, e não ela.

No entanto, quando se olhou no espelho e viu o resultado de ter passado horas se arrumando, não pôde deixar de sorrir. Uma parte sua –uma pequena parte sufocada pelo crescimento com sete irmãos mais velhos, que Ginny abandonara à tanto tempo que nem lembrava mais ter dentro de si –queria aquele dia de princesa mais do que tudo no mundo, descobriu. Pois era exatamente como uma princesa indo de encontro ao seu príncipe encantado e ao seu "felizes para sempre", não era? Riu de sua própria imaginação, sentindo-se irrevogavelmente tola. Tola e feliz.

Luna ao seu lado, já vestida como dama de honra, dizia que a ruiva escolhera bem a data –era um dia de sorte, e o que se decidia ali, tenderia a durar; Ginny não estava muito certa se a amiga realmente tinha alguma superstição com aquele dia ou se só estava inventando aquilo para que ela se sentisse bem, mas se sentiu grata de qualquer jeito. Riu ao ver a expressão de Mione ao comentário da loira, mas ela concordou que o dia estava de fato bonito. Chovera a semana toda e durante boa parte da manhã, e havia uma ou que outra nuvem suspeita que ainda percorria o céu, mas afora isso, o tempo finalmente resolvera dar uma trégua. Ao longe, no entanto, a chuva se aproximava. Ela observava distraída um último traço de arco-íris se desvanescendo. Houvera tempo apenas de colocar as coisas lá fora –quando eles já estavam temendo ter de transferir a cerimônia para dentro da casa, o sol aparecera, e a umidade colocara aquele arco-íris no céu. Ginny o observara, encantada, durante um longo tempo enquanto puxavam seu cabelo, ajeitavam seu vestido e a maquiavam –ao menos, ficar observando com o olhar perdido a janela ajudava a se distrair, e fazia com que todos pensassem que sua expectativa talvez fosse gigante. Conforme ele desaparecia, no entanto, um traço de tensão que ela fingira ignorar começava a ficar mais forte; exatamente essa expectativa que todos esperavam que ela tivesse e que ela preferia não ter.

Ouviu sua mãe lhe dizer delicadamente que estava quase na hora. Ginny tinha vontade de olhar para Molly e rir do jeito que ela lhe disse isso. Sua mãe passara os preparativos todos contando seu próprio casamento, e se ela começasse com as histórias novamente, Ginny seria capaz de repeti-las de cor, palavra por palavra; porém, Molly apenas sorriu, num misto de excitação e orgulho por sua filha estar finalmente se tornando uma mulher, ou por Harry estar entrando oficialmente na família, ou algum motivo qualquer que a pequena ruiva não saberia dizer.

Ficou sozinha em frente à própria imagem no espelho. Mione, Luna e sua mãe já haviam ido para o começo da cerimônia. Ginny viu a menina de onze anos que um dia fora sorrir para ela, e achou graça. Quem diria que um amor platônico de infância como o dela poderia acabar em casamento? De tudo, Harry provavelmente era uma das poucas coisas que restara daquele tempo –além do quadribol, claro –e era a que mais valia a pena, também. O ar úmido entrava pela sua janela, e ela podia ver os convidados lá embaixo, a esperando no jardim. Se esticasse o pescoço um pouco mais, poderia enxergar Harry também. Ele estava simplesmente mais bonito do que a ruiva já o vira antes. Riu ao perceber que ele tentara dar algum jeito no bagunçado dos cabelos, mas não conseguira. Os óculos eram novos –e a ruiva achou graça naquilo. Voltou a se esconder, então. Se ela podia enxergar o que acontecia lá embaixo, nada impedia que alguém a visse acidentalmente. Sorriu mais uma vez para a menina no espelho, e se preparou para descer.

O seu felizes para a sempre a aguardava.

* * *

N/A: Presente para Nathyee, do AS HG do 6V. Deaar, perdoe o atraso.

Review se gostaram, please.


End file.
